Shadow Angel (male rewrite)
by hwest
Summary: They left him with his abusive aunt and uncle, to be beaten and willing to do anything for their approval. What they didn't expect was a strong and destructive Fairy Tail wizard. They didn't expect the Shadow Angel.
1. Chapter 1

shadow angel

by gabbiebendeich

Disclaimer: I do not own this Story! it is writen by Gabbiebendeich, i just got their permittion to rewrite Harry being a boy.

Chapter 1  
"Avada Kedavra" was screamed at a little boy with fire truck red hair and the brightest green eyes to exists. The little boy who could be no older then 15 months old stared at the bright green light heading for him as he was still in a state of shock over his mother's death not 30 seconds ago, as the bright green light hit him instead of killing him like it was supposed to, it bounced right back at the man with a snake like face and red eyes as it hit the man known as Lord Voldemort a pain filled scream was riped from his throat. With that the little boy passed out. That night would be remembered and celebrated for decades to come, it was also the last night that little Harry potter was seen by the wizarding world, they all expected him to return to the wizarding world at age eleven . . . to bad fate had another plan.  
_line break_

DREAM

"Goodmorrning sweetheart time to wake up" a beautiful adult red head women says to her son who looks so much like her, said seven year old child looks at his mother and pouts at her. He doesn't want to get out of bed, the older women chuckles in amusement "Are you going to get up" seeing the child shake his head no the older women calls for her husband "James can you come up, some one is not getting out of bed and i think he needs to be tought a lesson" a man walks throught the door and looks at his wife and then looks at his son and the black haired man with hazle eyes just laughs and nods, he makes his way to the bed and starts to tikkle his little boy untill he has tears coming out of his eyes and is breathless " daddy stop i'll get up i'll get up i promise"James just laughs and nods " okay i love you sweetheart" " love you to daddy i love you mummy" james looks at the woman " i love you lilly" "i love you to james"

END OF DREAM

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FREAK WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!"

the door to the cuboard under the stairs opens and the small red haired green eyed boy comes out. while i am now seven i only look four, but with all the abuse it's expected. Even after all i have been through i still have a fire in my eyes.

after makeing a huge breakfast for my aunt, uncle, and cousin i begin my chores for the day while the three others went out for the day with the threat of punishment for me if i was not finished by the time they got home that night. I started inside with the living room, then the kitchen, hallway, the four bedrooms up stairs and the toilet. When i finihed all of that it was three in the afternoon so i ruhed out side to start weeding the garden and that takes an hour. Then i have to prune the roses and just as i am is getting the lawn mower out my family arrives home. i pale and start to shake as they approuch me and grab me by the hair and drag me inside and begin to yell at me "Who do you think you are freak not doing as we say, after all we have done for you, you go and throw it in our faces well boy, time for your punishment" and he grabs my hair and begins to drag me to the basement where most of my punishments are carried out uncle vernom looks back at aunty and tells her to take duddley out for tea and he will join them soon. He continues to drag me to the basement and down the stairs when he throws me to the ground, i know there is no point in begging it will just bring him more pleasue in beating me "Take of your clothes.". Great im being wipped, but i comply and take of the rags they gave me as clothes. I freeze as i see him take his pants off and he walks towards me and says "I need to know how good you are freak, if we are going to make money from you" and as he gets closer i begin to pass out from the fear the last thing i see is him right in front of me.

i combined the first two chapters together to make them a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

shadow angel

by gabbiebendeich

Disclaimer: I do not own this Story! it is writen by Gabbiebendeich, i just got their permittion to rewrite Harry being a boy.

Chapter 2  
pain? why am i in pain? i think confused. im in the basement which means i had a punishment but i have never had this much pain, but OH no no no no no no please tell me he didn't do it, please don't tell me he didn't take my innocence. No no no it can't be and he said he would make money from me, does he mean he is going to allow men to rape me for money oh god no i have to get out of here but how i am so weak and all the blood that is around me can't be good. i scramble to put my clothes on so i can leave. i don't know where i am going to go, but anywhere has to be better then here right. just as i finish putting my clothes on it all goes dark again and when i can see again i am not in the basement but in a office with a beautiful lady with white hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you and where am i"

"I am fate and as to where you are, you are inbetween everything and nothing. This is where my self, destiney and death all are"

"B-b-but why am i here miss fate"

'You are here as i am going to give you a choice. You can either go back to you relatives and be beaten within an inch of your life and have men force them selves on you, or you can go to a new world where you can live a happy life with people who care for you. You will go through hard times in this world but you will have people to help you and stand with you through it all, so child what is your choice."

"I-i-i want to go to the new world and be happy"

" very well child"

" before you send me their can i ask a question?"

fate smiles and nods at him

"Who where my parents and what happend to them"

fate sighs at the question knowing how upset Harry will be

"Your parents names are james potter and lilly potter nee evens, they when killed by a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort on halloween when you where 15 months old, the reason he went to your house was a prophecy stating the following 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' it is a fake and albus dumbledore knew that but he wanted you to die for him to become the greatest wizard alive he planned for you to die by voldemorts hands at age 17 so he could finish him off while if you survived he would claim you as becoming the next dark lord"

harry was stunned what would have happened if he stayed in his original world

"are you ready child"

harry just nods still to shocked to speak, fate just smiles and says

" this will not be the last time we speak child"

and with that everything goes dark again.  
_line break_

Was that rea,l no it can't be i mean nothing good happens to freaks. what am i laying on in feels nice, almost soft but thats not possible my mattress is as thin as paper and the basement floor is hard so where am i.

harry opens his eyes and sees a clear blue sky and is confused until he sees movment coming from his right he turns his head and sees a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a lightning bolt on his shirt harry scrambles away and curls himself into a ball and begins to shake and cry in fear of being hurt more then he already is, but the boy just stares at him like he doesn't know what to do but he catches sight of a few of his bruises that look like hand prints and a wave of horror over comes him as he realises what must of happend to him. He begins to make his way over to him at a slow and steady pace until he is right in front of him and harry is shaking worse then ever but the boy just sits in front of him and begins to talk to him.

"Ssshhh sssshhhh shhhh it's okay i won't hurt you i can see you are in pain but don't worry i won't hurt you my name is luxus whats yours "

"Freak "

luxus look shocked at that "Is that your name "

harry just nods

"Who calls you that "

"Aunt and uncle "

"Where are your parents "

"Dead, they died long time ago "

"Are your aunt and uncle the ones who hurt you "

harry just nods

"Will you come with me to see someone who can help, and i promise you will never go back to your aunt and uncle again "

harry is torn while he is afraid to go with this boy to a place where they could hurt him and on the other hand who knows who will come by and find him, they could hurt him worse then he already is and this boy hasn't done any thing to hurt him yet. harry just nods his head at the boy and he holds out his hand to help him up when he is standing he takes a coat out of his bag and places it around his sholders to keep him warm and covered and he begins to walk with harry holding his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Fairy tail "


	3. Chapter 3

shadow angel

by gabbiebendeich

Disclaimer: I do not own this Story! it is writen by Gabbiebendeich, i just got their permittion to rewrite Harry being a boy.

Chapter 3  
fairy tail guild hall

makarov's pov

as i look out at my children i feel a warmth in my heart the may be loud, destructive, crazy brats but they are my loud, destructive, crazy brats. Though i wish my son ivan would be nicer to the members i just pray that luxus does not turn out like him, speaking of luxus where is that boy i mean it was a simple mision and it is almost time to send everybody home. I will stay and wait for him after all his father won't, i really wonder where i went wrong with that boy.

time skip two hours later

where is he it's 11pm i swear when i get my hands on that boy no more missions for a month

BANG the doors are thrown open by luxus who seems to be carrying a small boy

what did he do.

end of makarov's pov

makarov just looks at luxus with confusion clear in his eyes and is about to ask a question but is cut off by luxus

( LUXUS &amp; MAKAROV )

"Grampa please help him, i found him deep in the forest. He's badly injured and when i asked if his family did this he nodded, he passed out on the way here please grampa help him."

"Take him to the hospital wing i will call porlyusica to come and help."

luxus just nods and races of towards the hospital wing with harry in his arms while makarov rushes of to the comunication lacrama to call porlyusica praying she is still up and luck would be on their side.

( PORLYUSICA, LUXUS &amp; MAKAROV )

"What do you want makarov it is late you know."

"Yes i do but we have an emergancy here"

"What, did one of your idiotic children manage to get themselves blown up."

"No polyusica luxus returned from his mission carrying a small boy who he believes to have been abused, and i thought you would be the best person to deal with it. please porlyusica come help the child."

"Fine i will be there in 10 minutes goodbye."

11 minutes later

"My god you really where not kidding when you said he was abused makarov i am surprised he has survived this long"

"Can you help him miss porlyusica"

"I can but it will take time for him to heal completely"

"Just do what you must porlyusica to help the child, luxus did he tell you his name"

"His aunt and uncle called him freak"

"If i ever meet these animals i will skin them alive"

"I know and i will be there to help you along the way"

three days later

harry finally opened his eyes and saw he was some where new and panic and fear started to spread within him until the door opened and luxus walked through and rushed to his side when he saw the panic and fear in his eyes.

( luxus, porlyusica, makarov &amp; harry )

"Shhhhhhh it's okay it's okay i won't hurt you and i won't let anyone else hurt you okay."

harry just nodded just as the door opened again and a short man with white hair and a tall pink haired women with a stern expresion walked in a looked on in surprise at harry.

"I did not expect you to be awake for another two days child"

"Porlyusica this is a good thing he is awake" He tuns to harry. " child i know talking about what has happened to you will be hard so i will not force you to but i must know do you wish to go back to them"

"No sir i don't please dont send me back" harry pleads

"I will not send you back would you like to stay and join my family well its a guild but we are more like a family but different to the one you grew up with, i promise."

harry slowly nods his head

"Now we need a name for you"

"But sir my name is freak"

makarov sighs "No child freak is not a name, it is not your name, do you understand what im saying''

harry nods and then luxus pipes up

"I like the name akane crimson"

everyone nodded even harry, now known as akane.

I decided to keep the name Akane, if google is right it means Madder. It seems unisex, i think. oh well thats what it's gonna stay as.

" well akane welcome to fairy tail "

akane just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

shadow angel

by gabbiebendeich

Disclaimer: I do not own this Story! it is writen by Gabbiebendeich, i just got their permittion to rewrite Harry being a boy.

Chapter 4  
Akane pov

i have been here for three weeks but have not left the hospital wing yet as my injuries are bad the are taking a long time to heal, but not as long as porlyusica said they would i am now almost healed and i can't wait to get out of here and meet everybody. Luxus makes them sound realy nice but i am still scared that the will not like me and think i am a freak. I am still getting used to being called Akane instead of freak but i like it, having a name makes me feel like i belong here and luxus has been really nice always bring me anything he thinks i need even though i told him i did not know what more than half the things were. He has been reading to me every night before he goes home and he is always here in the mornings when i wake up. Oohhh luxus is here.

end of Akane pov

luxus enters the room with a big smile on his face he is practically vibrating from exitement you can see little bolts of lightning dancing across his body

( LUXUS &amp; AKANE )

"You are finally getting out of here and you get to meet the guild today!"

"Really i am finally aloud to leave the hospital wing?"

"Yep, are you excited to meet everyone?"

"I am, but i am scared as well. What if they don't like me, or they think i am a freak like aunty and uncle?"

"They won't akane they will love you, and if they give you any problems come see me or gramps okay?"

"Okay luxus i will, but will you stay with me when we go out there today?"

''I was going to anyway, so dont worry akane everything will be fine.''

akane nods his head smiling just as master mokarov enters the room

( makarov)

''Are you ready my child, to meet your new family?''

akane has the biggest smile on his face as he nods, but luxus could still see the fear in his eyes so when they met up at the door he held his hand and together they walked out of the hospital wing and on to the second floor where master makarov jumped up on the railing.

'' BRATS LISTEN UP. good i want you all to meet our newest member Akane Crimson. be nice, got it.''

luxus pulls akane up closer for everyone to see but he is half hiding behind him, but to the guild they see a little red haired angel who has seen and been through so much. Just by seeing the scars on his arms and neck they can imagine are every where. This makes the mother figure of fairy tail tear up at the sight, all she wants to do is hunt down the monsters who did this and kill them just as she was thinking all the possible thing she could do to the dursleys the red haired angel spoke up

''Hello it's nice to meet you all."

He has everyone wrapped around his finger just by saying hello

''Now how do we welcome a new member into the guild?''

''PARTY!''

every member of fairy tail yells out and akane is shoked until he sees how they act with each other and they don't seem meen, they seem friendly. Akane smiles, he finally feels like he belongs.

"Akane my child we must get you the guild mark please follow me''

akane follow makarov still holding onto luxus but he does not seem to mind all three make their way over to the bar where a beautiful women with dark purple hair and bright pink eyes dressed in white skinny jeans with a pink lose jumper

''Rin my dear we need the stamp for akane here''

the woman now known as rin smiles at akane making her feel better and goes to grab the spamp when she comes back she askes in a gentle voice that makes akane relax

"Where do you want the guild mark sweetie''

Akane thinks about it and decides on her right hand. Rin smiles as she places the stamp but her jaw drops along with makarov's and luxus's when they see the colour. It's white with a golden glow but there is also shadows in the mark. The three quickly recover not wanting to scare the poor boy.

makarov smiles at akane

''I know i have said this before but welcome to fairy tail akane.''

''Thank you master for everything, for helping heal me, for being kind, and allowing me to join your guild''

''Dont worry child it was the right thing to do, and this is more than a guild, we are a family so dont you forget that okay. oh and call me gramps like most of the others do okay''

'' okay gramps''


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this isn't a update

I just wanted to say that i've lost interest In the original story of Shadow angel and I won't be updating anymore of it. If it is requested that I continue from a number of people, I will. but as it is i'm abandoning it for the time being.


End file.
